


Tales of the Night

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jefferson bestows you a visit.





	Tales of the Night

You’ve heard about monsters before. You’ve heard of them lurking in front of your window as a child so you wouldn’t sneak out of bed. But they were merely fables, right? Monsters didn’t exist, the couldn’t! It’s impossible for them to exist!

But…

It’s not possible.

But…

you grew up on the notion that anything could be possible. So, what was he truth in that statement? Did monster really exist? Or was it all a facade?

You’d been tossing and turning most of the night having a fretful day at work. You were stressing out over business plans with your boss. None of them were going as planned and it had stressed you out like no tomorrow. You Tried listening to music to ease your mind. You tried pacing your bedroom floor, even exercising at one point.

As you pain in your bed, you’d heard a scratching at your window and you froze. You were on your second floor. There’s no possible way for anything to be able to climb the wall and perched on it. You stayed still as the latch on your door unhinged and the window swung open.

You held your breath as your curtains blew wildly from the wind outside. You could see a shadow before the figure stepped inside your room. You were an adult, you shouldn’t be afraid of things that go bump in the night. But here you were, visibly shaking, terror running through your blood.

Monster don’t exist. Monster don’t fucking exist.

“Oh, honey, we do.” the creature revealed itself. Their voice slick and elegant. He stepped into the moonlight and all you had seen was a pale face and gleamingly sharp teeth. “We exist in this world with you and there’s no stopping us.”

“What?” you finally croaked out.

“You see,” he smiled, taking a fei long strides until he was encasing you to your bed. His arms trapping you as he pressed his cold palms on each side of your pillow. “You really need to read up on your childhood fairy tales, my dear.”

You were frozen in shock as the coldness of his skin reached you as he leaned down and brushed his mouth against your collar bone. “Lord have mercy, I could smell the tension in your blood from a mile away. What’s troubling you my dear?” He grinned when you failed to answer. “That doesn’t concern me, now. DOes it?” The creature let out a maniacal laugh before sweeping down and sinking his teeth into your throat.


End file.
